


Her Dorky Self

by padfootsotter



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tina/Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Jr has been taking advantage of Tina's feelings and both Gene and Louise are not happy about it. He's taken advantage of their sister for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dorky Self

Jimmy Jr looked at Tina with what seemed to be longing in his eyes. She was currently sitting in her father’s restaurant with an unnamed guy. He didn’t realise that he liked liked her that way until a month ago and that had been too late.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey Jimmy Jr,” Tina spoke as she saw him, Jimmy sighed and he turned around the other way.“What are you doing?”_

_Jimmy sighed and faced Tina, “Stuff.”_

_“What kind of stuff?”_

_Jimmy sighed once again, this time in frustration, “Stuff Tina.”_

_Tina’s face noticeably fell, “Oh okay. I actually have something to ask you.”_

_Jimmy Jr raced an eyebrow and Tina took that as a signal to keep going on, “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the graduation dance with me?”_

_Just then Tammy came up behind him -along with Zeke- and wrapped her arms around him. “Sorry Tina, but Jimmy’s actually coming with me.” Tammy emphasised the ‘me’, enjoying Tina’s face falling harder this time._

_Jimmy Jr didn’t say anything as Tina walked away, instead began talking to Zeke and Tammy. He was so engrossed in what they were saying that he didn’t notice the other Belcher’s storming up with a determined expression on their face. The next thing he knew he was pushed up against his locker by Gene and Louise tapping her foot impatiently, a cross look on her face. “What the hell?” Tammy screamed as she walked behind Zeke._

_Gene and Louise both ignored her, “What is wrong with you?!” Louise shrieked. “Do you know how long Tina’s been wanting to ask you that?” Her question was backed up with Gene’s ‘yeah!’ ._

_“What do you mean?” Jimmy Jr asked, feeling it harder to breath._

_“Tina’s been wanting to ask you to the graduation dance since middle school and now you’re going with this?!” Louise pointed to Tammy, not even bothering to hide her distaste of the girl._

_Tammy shrieked and began storming to Louise but she was fortunately held back by Zeke. “I hate you! Only Gene and I get to make fun of Tina! And only we can betray her, but we hardly do that because we’re not giant jerks!” With the last word Gene let go of Jimmy Jr and then he was pushed harder against the locker._

_“Why do you keep leading her on?” Louise asked, her voice softer than her voice before._

_“I don’t know what you’re saying,” Jimmy Jr said, although exactly knowing what they meant._

_“All these years you’ve been keeping her by the sidelines. When it seems like she’s about to take an interest in someone else you say or do something that makes her come back to you! She doesn’t deserve and you certainly don’t deserve her attention.” Louise nodded at Gene who let Jimmy Jr go._

_Gene stood next to his sister, his face filled with anger, “Let her go.” Louise started walking, even her walk was still filled with anger. Gene stood back and watched Jimmy Jr._

_“You better take Louise’s advice, you don’t want her against you,” Gene looked directly at Jimmy Jr’s eyes, “you don’t us against you. We will end you.” With a final glare Gene followed his sister._

 

* * *

 

Jimmy Jr went to apologise to Tina, after Gene’s and Louise’s words soaked into him and he finally understood what Tina felt after all this year. He felt like a jerk. A giant big fat jerk. However he didn’t get past the front door as Mr Belcher looked angrily at him, supported by Gene and Mrs Belcher.

He tried to talk to her in school but she was always next to Louise who gave him a stare that could have killed him. It’s been a month and a month that he felt how Tina has been feeling for him for the past years. Jimmy Jr finally realised that he liked like Tina, no loved Tina, but it was too late. Now here she was, being her dorky self to another guy that should have been him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time for Bob’s Burgers, you know the drill -review and leave a like if you’d like. This plot came to me while I was watching the show (obviously), I just hated how Jimmy Jr treated poor Tina sometimes. Thank you for reading my little lovelies, I appreciate it! -padfootsotter


End file.
